A shrinking of cells in NAND type flash memory is in progress for increase in a memory capacity per unit area. The shrinking in a planar cell structure is reaching its physical limitation due to degrade a breakdown voltage of insulating films and increase an interference effect between cells. As one strategy to overcome the limitation of the shrinking, a cell structure is not shrunk simply in a lateral direction but instead stacks the same in a vertical direction may be considered.